1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to devices and methods for cutting or processing matter using light, including but not limited to shaving using laser light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shaving is most commonly performed using razors having one or more metal blades. However, razors can irritate and damage the user's skin. Razors are also limited to removing hair at the surface of the skin, which results in the hair becoming visible again in a relatively short time period. Various laser devices are also available for hair removal. However, laser hair removal devices and methods typically involve using laser light to destroy the hair follicle below the skin surface for permanent or semi-permanent hair removal. Such devices and methods are typically more dangerous, expensive, not suitable for home use, and often do not provide effective cutting of lighter colored hair.